This disclosure generally relates to a counter-rotating propeller system including a collective blade angle actuator for adjusting propeller blade pitch. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a device and method of generating power for de-icing the propeller blades.
De-icing systems to minimize ice accumulation on aircraft surfaces utilize a heating element that is applied to an airfoil surface such as a leading edge of a wing or a rotating propeller blade. The heating element may include an electrically powered resistive heating mat that is mounted to a surface of the airfoil. Power to generate heat and control of the heating element is provided by systems within the aircraft. A rotating propeller blade presents a challenge of transferring electric power from the stationary airframe to the rotating propeller blade. Typically a slip ring and brush combination is utilized to communicate electric power to the propeller blades. The slip ring brush combination is a high wear part that requires continual maintenance and monitoring. Moreover, losses through the slip ring and brush interface require added electric power. The maintenance and monitoring problems are compounded for counter rotating propeller systems.